


The world keeps turning and I'm stuck on pause.

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Hot rod red [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bucky doesn't like her, Bucky is a dad, Clints more like the big brother, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Kid Tony Stark, Multi, Pepper is a Mom, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, She shouldn't of been a Avenger, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Spanking, Teen Tony Stark, The Avengers are all parents to Tony, The team dont mean to be jerks, Tony Stark Dissociates when stressed, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark just really really needs love, Tony struggles when it comes to food, Use of the number system, Wanda does, still not a fan of Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Tony's been struggling after the regression took place, he's drowning and no one noticed till he dissociated and walked over ten miles away from his home. The team take it well enough but after his adventure out side the poor guy seems to be coming down with a nasty cold.So now, on top of just explaining that he doesn't know how to handle being cared for and looked after he's stuck having to be cared for whilst he lays awkwardly on Bucky's lap like a sick toddler and he doesn't enjoy it....really. Even if it's the safest he felt since the real Jarvis existed.Wanda does not approve.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Thor/Sam Wilson/Pepper Potts
Series: Hot rod red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614754
Comments: 38
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : Talk about Tony's dissociation at the start, Talk about Tony struggling to eat properly or sleep properly. 
> 
> there might be more but I'm not super sure so please read at your own discretion.
> 
> So yeah, here it is. A new part of Tony's regression story, the way this series is going to go will be either with small one shots or small chapter pieces. 
> 
> I love teen Tony and I realised writing this that I made Bucky a mother hen who panics over his chick (Tony) - the team don't actually realise they were upsetting Tony till he has his panic moment and they all feel horrible about it. Natasha's going mama hen on him too just a heads up.

**Tony's P.O.V**

I might be in a small, minuscule amount of trouble.

Just a little.

See, Steve and Bucky had put me to bed hours ago and that was fine....I slept for a bit and then the next thing I know I'm in the middle of some random place in New-York with over 40 missed calls from everyone on the team.

  * Steve
  * Sam
  * Bucky
  * Pepper
  * Rhodey
  * Clint



Everyone basically so...Yeah, I was in trouble.

I think it finally hit me how much everything changed, paired with nightmares well...it might of got to much. I mean...I get shrunk down into my fourteen year old body - Pepper's taken control my stuff till I'm of age again cause she's one of my many legal guardians, Steve see's this as a way to get me to be more open and to 'make up for not being there the first time', Clint and Sam keep teasing me about the fact I can't reach things in the kitchen or making comments about me being an 'Iron-baby'. Natasha, Rhodey and Pepper have teamed up to get me on a regular sleeping and eating schedule, Wanda's been making my life hell by fucking with my thoughts and sometimes just messing with my feelings and well...then there's Bucky. He's the only one who's realised that yes, I know better but my brains all muddled and ok, sometimes I need help to work through things - but he gets that, the only down side is he's taken on the role of disciplinarian for me. He's punished me a few times - no more spankings since the first one - but it's extended to grounding, lines, time-outs, bans from certain things. He's not raised his voice once but I don't think he's noticed that his punishments have gotten me more teasing from others.

"Hey kid you alright?" A man calls from across the street and I just wave him off, I keep walking. I needed the air, I needed this walk. I needed to be away from everyone for just five minutes without getting teased or watched. I just want to be alone.

Apparently the world didn't get the memo as I'm dragged into an ally and faced with a furious Bucky Barnes. He's by himself thankfully but he's pissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing Anthony?" He growls out. "Walking off like that-Ignoring everyone's calls. My calls, we were worried sick!" He lectures and I look away, tears already gathering in my eyes. Another side affect of being regressed to my teenage self - a lack of emotional control. "Tones." His voice softens for a second. "What happened?" He asks, I realise he's crouching down to me and nudging my chin to look at him.

"I...it got too much-I-" I rub at my face. "I didn't realise you guys where calling me till a few minutes ago-I-I didn't-" I take a deep breath. "It got too much and I couldn't focus and then I'm out here and alone and-and-" I ramble rubbing my eyes more as I start crying right in front of Bucky like some baby. "I didn't even realise I'd left till I was out here" I explain softly.

"Tones..." Bucky mutters, his flesh thumb rubs away a few of my tears. "Kiddo, hey. Why didn't you say you where getting overwhelmed?" He asks gently, I notice I've got his leather jacket wrapped around my shoulders like a blanket - when did he do that? - He's looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Cause...cause it's stupid stuff" I mumble, pulling the jacket closer-god it's warm-I manage to look him in the eyes, though I'm still close to just full on crying again. "It's stupid stuff like...like Clint and Sam teasing me-or-or not being able to do things I usually do-did? Having to-I'm supposed to be forty and I can't-" I feel my lip wobble as I look at him again. "I don't like bothering people with my problems and th-then Steve-" I shake more. "He turns round and says stuff like 'If I was around the first time, you'd of known this already' or-or 'Behaviour like this is why you got regressed' Like I asked for this" I mumble at some point Bucky's pulled me into a hug and starts rubbing my back gently.

"OK, I'll have a chat with them all later about how they act around you and what they say about you-Tony. How you feel isn't stupid. It's never stupid because it's how you feel. Now, as much as it was naughty for you to wonder off like that...I don't think you where fully in control of your actions. So you're not in trouble for that. What you are in trouble for however is not talking to us bout how you feel." I wince and look away, great I'm still getting punished. "So you'll be spending the next few days by my side as my little shadow-that means if I go shopping, you go shopping. I decide to go to movie night, you're going movie night. I go to the gym you go to the gym - although you don't have to work out if you don't want to." He says gently, before I have a chance to agree we are rudely interrupted.

"Bucky! Tony!! Guys, Bucky found Tony!" Steve's voice shouts from besides us as he reaches for me, I cling to Bucky a little and bury my face into his shoulder. "Tony, god. You worried us all, you're father wouldn't let you get away with this behaviour - I have half a mind to take you over my kn-" Bucky tightens his hold on me as he interrupts Steve easily.

"Steve, that's enough." He snaps. "He's upset as it is, the last thing he needs is you yelling at him." He says sternly, rubbing my back gently. "Look, I'll explain what happened later. For now lets get him home and warmed up. Tell the others to stay on their floors or on the common floor. We'll have a team chat tonight after Tony's in bed, asleep and safe." He says sternly. I peak out from Bucky's shirt, my eyes are still watery but I can see Steve looks upset that he couldn't continue his lecture. "OK baby Stark, lets get you home. Got the car with you Steve?" He asks, Steve nods and indicates behind him where a black land rover sits. "Lets go then." He says seriously.  
"I have a blanket in the back in case he was cold-it's the middle of winter Tony...." He starts but Bucky's quick to reach around me and swat Steve's head quickly. "Bucky!" He yelps out.

"What did I say?" He warns. "You'll get spanked in a minute if you don't let me handle him myself" He warns causing Steve to go quiet. "That's what I thought. In we get Tony." He ushers me in and then climbs in right behind me, snatching a light blue blanket off from behind me and wrapping it around me. He does my seat belt for me and I sniffle as I lean straight back into him, burying my face into his side. "Hey, it's ok Tones." He mumbles to me, rubbing my hair out of my face and gently massaging my head. "Just go to sleep." he mumbles, I was already on my way to dream land.

"Heating's on, do you want some music?" I hear Steve ask from the front of the car, I don't care - Bucky's so toasty. He must of nodded because soon some soft classical music is playing through the car.

Not too long after that, I was out cold.

******

**Bucky's P.O.V**

I watched the sleeping teen curled into my side quietly as Steve drove us through the streets, my flesh hand still gently scratching at his hand. Steve looks at me through the rear-view mirror with a raised eyebrow, I give him a glare. "Not a word Rogers, I'm pretty sure he dissociated." I grumble. "Once he's tucked into bed, Friday will lock him down on the floor. No way off it without us for tonight. After that, we as a team will be having a meeting because he for some reason is under the impression his feelings and emotions don't matter." I glare at him a bit more and he looks away from me as he drives.

"Did...did we make him feel like that?" Steve asks me, he looks a little upset and I know that's the last thing he wants to hear. That he's a reason someone feels like they don't matter. 

"A little bit, but I think it has more to do with him finally processing that he's not forty any more-that he can't do his usual stuff. It's a lot for anyone, but mixing that with emotional control of a teenager. It's not great Steve, and yeah. Some of your comments have upset him, same with Nat, Sam and Clint - I'm sure we've all done stuff to upset him and he's just....he's trying to work round it Steve. But we need to figure out where the line is with him. So tonight we'll talk about it with the team and tomorrow when Tony's with me we'll all sit down and discuss like adults about what has been upsetting him without attacking him." I tell him seriously, he does nod at me as we approach the tower. 

Tomorrow's going to be fun.

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

I was woken to someone gently shaking my shoulder. "Tones. Hey come on big guy, time to get up." A voice mumbles, I whine and nuzzle into my blankets and pillows. "Tooony" it calls, starting to prod at my sides - I squeak moving away - it tickled ok? "You ticklish kid?" it asks and soon I'm being attacked by merciless monster - that I've pieced together is Bucky. 

"Bucckky!" I squeak out, trying to squirm away as he keeps tickling me. "I'm up! I'm up!" I yell pushing away from him as I finally get away from him, panting heavily. He gives me a grin as he leans back so he's sitting on my bed. "That was mean!" I complain to him, Bucky just grins at me and shrugs easily.

"Come on, food's down stairs on the common floor courtesy of Steve so up you get." He says nudging me a little. I rub at my eyes a little and sigh, Bucky's moved next to me and he rubs my shoulder a little. "No ones gonna give you shit for last night ok? I made sure none of them would." He says seriously and I give out a shaky breath leaning into his side.

"Steve was really mad last night" I mumble out, rubbing at my eyes again - god don't start crying again. Come on, I've faced an upset team before. I shouldn't be crying. "Clint and Sam are gonna tease me 'bout running off and joke 'bout my punishment, Nat's gonna make little comments bout how I should know better or that I clearly need more discipline." I mutter, nuzzling into his side. "Bruce'll ban me from the lab no matter what-Peppers gonna get snappy-" I rub my neck upset. "They'll do it, even when you tell them not to because they think I'm just some dumb kid." I mumble, Bucky's rubbing my back lightly.

"They try any of that and they'll get punished. Simple, if they think you can handle the punishments I give you then as adults they can handle them too." He says simply. "Now lets dry those eyes and get some food yeah? Pepper and Steve made french toast and waffles so you're gonna have at least one of each ok?" He tells me, he'd been working on getting my weight up with me because Steve had apparently failed to notice my lack of appetite.

"I have to have both?" I ask gently, Bucky nods a little and I sigh leaning into him a little more. "Fine." I grumble and slide off the bed still in my pj's from last night. Bucky doesn't look pleased about me still being in them but I'm too tired to really change - even if they're kinda dirty now. I slip on my Iron-Man slippers and walk with Bucky to the elevator. I slightly cling to his shirt sleeve, already nervous about whether or not they'll listen to Bucky and feeling like the age I look. The doors open and I'm hit by a lot of noise at once.

"No way- Bucky did not let him get away with that stunt!" Wanda's voice shouts. "If any of us did that we'd of at least gotten some kind of punishment." 

"He explained he dissociated. He probably didn't even realise he was wondering around." Bruce's voice says sternly.

"I saw him when Steve and Bucky brought him in, he looked wrecked. There was no way any of us could of punished him." Natasha's voice scolds.

"Well good morning to you all too" Bucky's voice chimes loudly, shutting everyone up. I keep my eyes down and cling tighter to Bucky's shirt - Bucky gives me a soft look and we walk a bit further in and I hear Sam swear softly whilst Clint talks calmly.

"Did you get hurt?" He asks in a calm tone and I glance at him, he's looking at me intensely and it clicks that he's worried about me. "You look like you might of got hurt - Bucky did he get hurt?" Clint asks and is out of his seat and halfway to me when Bucky stops him.

"He's fine. I checked him over. Minor bruising from the gauntlets he used to get out the tower and a few scrapes and bruises from what I'm gonna assume are falls and stumbles." He says glancing at me. I shrug gently and kind of look unsure.

"I don't...really remember so..." I say gently and I can see Nat looking like she was about to do her own check over of me. Clint seems to concedes and sits down again. Bucky leads me to sit between him and Clint. Nat's next to Clint and looks even more worried at my lack of talking.

"He's obviously just milking it." Wanda's voice whispers to herself but Bucky and the others heard because he's giving her a stern look. Steve places a plate with french toast and cinnamon on it, ruffling my hair a little before going back to the stove. I fix my hair awkwardly and start quietly eating the toast as Bucky talks.

"So, it seems that we won't be making it through breakfast without this discussion starting." Bucky's voice is stern as he keeps on hand on my shoulder, I focus solely on eating. "We've overlooked a major part of Tony being regressed. That part being Tony and his mental health." Bucky says seriously, I glance up to see Steve pausing at the stove to look over concerned. "I think we assumed that Tony would just easily slide into his role of a teenager and didn't think for a moment that it could wreck havoc on him. He's not mentally fourteen and because of that sometimes he'll struggle to accept certain things-" He goes to continue before Wanda interrupts.

"So what, we just let him act like a brat? He broke out last night and you act as if it wasn't a big deal." Wanda snipes. "He's just upset that he's being treated how he should-" She goes quiet when Clint slams his hand on the table.

"Wanda shut up." He tells her easily. "He's trying to make us understand that Tony's struggling and that we shouldn't make him feel bad about it-something we've all done at one point. Whether we meant to or not, it's not fair to just assume shit like that." Clint turns to me and he looks physically upset. "I'm so sorry Tony if I ever upset you-when I tease you I'm just looking to joke with you but if I went or go too far please tell me because I can't see in your head ok?" Clint tells me and I just nod, my eyes boring into my empty plate, Sam also apologises for what . Steve comes over with a pancake and I start on that as well.

"Thank you Clint." Bucky says, he sighs deeply. "That attitude Wanda, is not appreciated. If you can't control your self or your emotions then we will seriously have to look at where you stand on this team and where you live." Bucky says calmly and I look up at him in shock, the whole team is doing the same. "This isn't just because you're upsetting Tony. If you where doing this to Sam, Clint, Natasha- anyone. I'd make the exact same threat. But the fact you want to write of a persons feelings so easily I have concerns if that will apply to other people as well." Bucky states calmly. The teams silent for all of two seconds before Wanda slams her mug on the table, shattering it into pieces and storms off to the elevator - swearing angrily at us all as she goes to what I'm going to assume is her floor. The group are wincing but I'm sat silent and staring at my pancake quietly - it's half gone and my hands are shaking.

"Hey." Natasha mumbles next to me, getting my attention on her. She looks upset about something but she's really blurry - fuck I'm crying. I move to wipe my eyes only for her to do so with a napkin. "I'm really sorry about pressuring you about things - I didn't think how hard it is for you to be..." She rolls a word around on her tongue as she wipes my face. "Relying on people to look after you. I'm not going to stop trying to get you to bed at a decent time, that's for your health. But I am going to stop getting upset when you can't rest, you're bodies not used to getting so many hours of sleep and I understand we'll need to work on that." She says seriously and I bite my lip, getting my breathing under control before mumbling out quietly.

"I have insomnia-cant sleep properly sometimes." I look away from her as she pauses what she's doing and everyone's looking again and it occurs to me no one really realised that. "Didn't...didn't you get told about it on my medical file? I've had insomnia since I was like...five?" I tell them. "It started as childhood insomnia and kinda just...grew from there." I mutter rubbing my neck as move back from Nat, Bucky's flesh arm wraps around me gently and holds me to his side.

"Steve" Bucky addresses the cook of the kitchen who looks over from placing pancakes on Bruce's and Sam's plate. "You need to stop bringing up his dad." He states calmly, Steve obviously doesn't agree and goes to argue. "You don't like people bringing up how your ma would of felt with you doing things, you bringing up the guy that constantly put Tony down isn't much different. Change your tune. You're not making up for time you've missed. You're here so use it wisely. He's gonna need your guidance - else he's gonna end up with that goatee again." He teases and I glare at him.

"My goatee was a work of art-" I argue and Bucky pops a piece of pancake into my mouth and hushes me.

"Shh, children need to eat." He mumbles lightly, I glare at him and shoot Clint a glare as he also chuckles. "OK, so here's how it's gonna work because we're bad at picking up signals of distress from you and you're bad at expressing when you're upset we're gonna use the number system."

"Whats the number system?" Clint asks softly, I swallow the pancake piece I was chewing and lightly wave my hand in Clint's direction as a way of agreeing with him.

"The number system works so that when someones in distress and doesn't know how to communicate it they can say the number they feel like and we can respond appropriately. The higher the number the more upset and stressed you are the lower the number the calmer you are." Bruce tells us all and Bucky nods above me, feeding me another slice of pancake easily. "Like last night, I'm going to assume that was a ten. Where as this morning you seem to be a five or a six. Stressing out but calm enough to eat." Bruce clears up. "If we're giving you a hard time and you don't know how to tell us to stop you can respond or interrupt us with the number you feel." He tells us all, his eyes are looking at me. Even though Bruce and Bucky had been the only ones not to make this super weird he was clearly sorry for anything he'd said to actually upset me.

"Yeah, that. So we're gonna work with that system." Bucky says calmly, before sighing. "Obviously last night Tony wasn't exactly in control of himself when he went out for his walk. He's still in trouble for not telling anyone he was upset and because of that, his punishment is that he'll be spending the next few days attached to my hip." He tells the group, Clint clearly wants to make a comment but he's biting it back, I roll my eyes and look at him.

"You can make one joke." I tell him and he breaths out in relief before grinning widely.

"You're gonna carry him round on your hip? It'll get heavy after a few hours. Get a kiddie leash instead." He chuckles and I do smirk a little at the joke whilst the group groan.

"Clint why?" Natasha mutters and that does make me giggle a little, Bucky takes it as a win and rubs my hair. I notice my pancakes gone and grin. Success in eating!

"Ok Tones. I'm up for a movie day so lets get you into some clean pj's. Bruce I do want you to do a check up of him later because he's been a little clammy since last night." Bucky says easily and I huff a little.

"I'm fine" I grumble and Bucky just rolls his eyes.

"Better safe then sorry. We'll be back down in twenty minutes. Clint you get the blankets, Natasha and Sam pick a decent film to watch and Steve provide the snacks with Bruce." Bucky orders whilst gently guiding me up and towards the elevator. I roll my eyes, I was fine.

_Just a little toasty._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony's P.O.V**

It hadn't taken long for me to shower, dry and dress into my new Avenger pj's - which where bought by Clint and chosen by Bucky - I had felt way to sick and gross to actually look for some new ones. Over all it took around half an hour to get me clean and back down to the common floor where I now sat bundled under about 3 blankets and cuddled into Clint with my feet on Natasha, who was brushing his fingers through my hair whilst we watched Hell's Kitchen. Bruce had checked me over and decided that yes, I was ill and I probably needed to rest for a bit - something about low iron levels matched with stress and a possible cold. Clint however had taken that as a go ahead to force me into cuddling on the couch with the help of Natasha prodding me in the back till I sat down. Somewhere behind us Bruce and Steve were cooking, Bucky was chatting ideally with Sam, lord knows where Wanda went. Natasha taps my ankle as we watch Gordon fling a raw scallop at some guy's head and call them a donkey. "You ok?" Natasha questions. Glancing at her from my spot next to Clint, I huff and bury my face into him with a grunt.

"I don't think that was an answer, do you Natasha?" Clint's voice asks from above me, Natasha must of shook her head because they both start poking me till I finally come out from Clint's side - reluctant as ever. "She's just wanting to make sure you don't feel close to puking because Nat doesn't do puke. You puke and she'll follow suit." He stage whispers to me and I grunt a little.

"I don't feel like vomiting but I feel gross." I mutter, shivering a little. "Like someone's wrapped me in tin-foil and shoved me in a micro to cook like a potato." I mumble, scrunching up one of the fluffy blankets in my hands. Nat and Clint share a look before Natasha talks.

"Do you want to go down to medical and get that iron shot? They said it'd help with how you're feeling." Nat offers. "I'm sure it would help." She tells me and I worry my lip between my teeth for a moment.

"C...Can we see how I do after I've eaten and rested a bit? Maybe some food and sleep will help?" I ask her and they do that look again, before they both nod.

"Sure thing Tones." Clint mumbles, scratching my head again and lulling me back into his side. "You're like a kitten. A little huffy, puffy grumpy kitten." Clint teases and I grumble, starting to zone out and go back to watching as the elimination start.

"Shhhhh I want the sexist guy to go." I tell him, lightly batting his leg when he tries talking again. Clint and Nat chuckle and finally go back to watching as well.

******

"...His temperature raised earlier but it seems to be levelling out again. How long has he been out of it?" Bruce's voice questions above me, I stay laying down pretending to sleep as I listen in on the conversation.

"He crashed out after the family night episode." Clint's voice answers easily. "We stopped watching it so he wouldn't miss anything else but he's been feeling a little clammy - even after we took off the blankets. Do you think he's gonna need that iron shot?" He asks.

"He might, he's defiantly gonna need a immune booster." Bruce mutters and I feel him gently rub a thumb across my cheek, sighing. "Tones, you gotta get up." Bruce mutters and I scrunch up my face. Burrowing further into Clint's side who squeaks out and squirms under me.

"OW-Tony! I need my kidneys!" He yelps out and I groan a little. "Don't groan! You're squeezing me like a-" I squeeze him a little more, getting a whine out of him. "Oh I'm gonna kick your ass when you're not sick." Clint whines out, I huff letting go and sitting up just as I hear Steve bark at Clint.

"Watch your language!" Steve shouts over and I already know he's indicating to me with his hand. I roll my eyes and look to Bruce who's holding a bowl of soup in front of me.

"I made you some chicken noodle soup. I hope you like it, Pepper told me you're favourite ingredients." He tells me and I blink, Pepper? Looking around I spot her sitting where Nat was sat before I fell asleep and she smiles, waving a little. I take the soup and look at her confused for a moment.

"Wha...when did I fall asleep?" I ask confused, looking at her confused. Clint still has an arm wrapped round my waist as I take a bite of food.

"Earlier, by the way very sleepily texted me that you wanted a puppy and to call it lamb sauce. Which won't be happening by the way, not for a while." Pepper tells me and I look at her confused.

"When did I text you-Oh my god I could ask 'Wheres the Lamb sauce' and have a valid reason for it-Clint-" I look up at him tiredly and shoot him a smile. "Can we get a dog?" I ask and feel betrayed as he just smiles back and shakes his head no. "Traitor" I grumble, eating some soup and looking back at Pepper. "If I was asking for a dog, why'd you come down?" I ask confused and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Because no one mentioned that my favourite inventor was currently cuddled up on the sofa nursing a nasty cold and in need of TLC. Which the team have been thoroughly told off for- well, except Clint as he was pinned by said sleeping inventor." She teased lightly and nudges me with her foot. "You're really gonna hate this, but after that's all gone you're gonna to the med floor and get the shots Bruce talked to you about and I already know you won't like that-" She's right, I hate needles. "But I think you should do it." She tells me and I sigh heavily and pout.

"Fine." I grumble, stirring the food. Clint chuckles from behind me and I glance at him as he sticks his tongue out.

"Tony." Bruce catches my attention. "We looked through your old files because we were a little worried." He starts off and I wince, already knowing where this was going and decide to interrupt him.

"You saw that it was basically empty right?" I ask and see him look a little confused. "Unless...you accessed it through my Butlers file, which would of been full of things like chest infections, colds and injuries." I mutter and set the bowl down in my lap processing that information. "You wen't through Edwin Jarvis's personal files on me didn't you?" I ask looking at the team who all look a little guilty. Pepper seems to take this as her time to talk.

"I knew your father wouldn't call the doctor if you where ill but I also know you're mother tended not to notice. But...I knew that Edwin and his wife kept extensive records on you and your health because that's just who they were." She tells me gently. "And thankfully, those files helped us understand that you had a few health conditions that I don't think you realised you had or have." She tells me, taking my knee. "Like for example, you had childhood asthma till you where 16 when you finally out grew it or the fact that you've always had a weak immune system." Pepper tells me, squeezing my leg. "And that's just a few illnesses we found. Don't even get me started on what happened when I read out the lovely injury file we found that would of had any other child removed from their parents care, and that might be the reason Natasha had to go for a work out in the gym." Pepper says calmly. "So we're going to remedy all that by caring for you so much that every time you try and wiggle away from us we will just chuck you over our shoulders and remind you how much we love you." I go red at that and groan.

"That last bits about last night?" I ask and watch her nod her head. "Joy....." I grumble and look at my near empty bowl. I'm not that hungry any more. "I think I'm done." I mutter tiredly, already wanting to just curl up and sleep.

"Great, Clint think you can carry him?" Pepper jokes as Bruce takes my bowl from me. I shoot her a warning look at she grins, Clint takes it as a challenge though and easily lifts me up, much to my embarrassment. "I was joking." She said easily, Clint just laughs.

"But I wanna carry him. He's so cuddly." Clint grins and I flush more sinking further into my shirt. "And he's like a little turtle." He coo's a little before yelping as I hear Bucky's hand land a solid slap on the back of his head.

"Stop bullying him and set him down." He tells him, Clint immediately sets me down as Pepper and Bruce come to my sides. "Pepper and Bruce will take him down. Give him the shots and get him back up in the time it takes us to clean the kitchen and put on the next episode of hell's kitchen for Tony." Bucky tells Clint who groans loudly. Pepper easily wraps me under her arm and starts leading me away. "Behave for them Tony" Bucky calls and I sigh, leaning into Pepper as we walk with Bruce to the elevator.

I really hate medical.

******

The worlds fuzzy and I'm cold.

I'm cold and someones holding me close and I'm feeling gross and weird.

I zone in and out and hear Pepper's voice speaking out angry and full of fury. "Are you really telling me that you hired a new staff member and had them working without having them have a background because you had it on 'Good Authority' that they were good at there job?" She all but rages and I open my eyes slightly to find myself on a stretcher under a pretty thick blanket, I take in the room and find Bruce next to me fiddling with an IV that's attached to me and I see Pepper screaming at the head of my medical team.

"You thought it was ok? You thought 'Oh hey, I work in a tower full of hero's and one of my bosses got regressed not to long ago. Lets hire a new staff member and lie about back-round checking them' - Now we're dealing with the fact that Tony Stark has been regressed further back and will stop at god knows where-" She keeps lecturing but I freeze up and move on the bed to look to Bruce who finally notices I'm awake.

"Tony?" He says a little flustered and moves over to me and god he's a lot bigger than he was earlier. "Hey, hey. Don't freak out ok?" Bruce says taking my hand - that's so small. Why is my hand that small?!

"What-how-Bruce?!" I squeak out, moving to sit up and wow ok. Massive difference here, Pepper's still shouting at the head of medical who looks seconds from puking. I look at him confused. "W-what happened?" I ask, trying not to freak out more at how high my voice is.

"Tony, hey. It's ok Tones." Bruce tells me gently, sitting on the bed and rubbing his massive thumb over my tiny hand and oh god it's so much smaller now. "We had a security breach, Pepper's obviously handling it. But we brought you down for your shots, had a doctor look over you and he had an assistant bring in the needles. He injected you with the immune booster but instead of giving you an iron shot he was given a weaker version of the regression drug - we obviously didn't realise that until you started regressing right in front of us. The assistant was an undercover hydra agent..." He tells me and I pale more looking at my self. I'm literally just in the Avenger PJ shirt which was more like a dress now.

"How old am I now?" I mumble as my hands shake, looking back to Bruce who looks a little unsure.

"We think you're around four." Bruce says gently and I feel bile rise a little. "Bucky and Steve are out following a lead on where they may have went but sorry kiddo. You're gonna have to go through puberty again." Bruce says gently before finally taking the IV out of my hand. "Clint's gonna come grab you because you're still ill, him and Nat have been biting at the bit to come grab you." Bruce lets me know and gently lifts me up, making me squirm in his hold. It doesn't last long though because a new set of hands take me from Bruce and I see Nat smiling at me.

"Hi Tony." She coo's gently. "How's my favourite tiny man?" She asks pulling me into her arms fully. "You keep Pepper calm, got it Banner?" She tells Bruce seriously who nods with a smile.

"As long as you keep him warm and fed I'll keep her calm. Has Happy and Sam gone clothes and furniture hunting?" Bruce asks and I move around in Nats arms to see Clint looking excited to see me to the point he's waving excitedly at me. The two are still talking so Clint comes over and takes me from Nat with an eye-roll.

"They're flirting again. You'd think that because we're all together they could hold back on it but nope. Gotta flirt every time they talk." He says chuckling, kissing my head. "I'm taking him up." Clint says loud enough for them to hear and walks away with me. I cling to Clint quietly. "How are you handling this Tones?" He asks gently as we get into the elevator.

"...I don't wanna be four." I mumble rubbing at my eyes. God, I'm crying. "I was just gettin' used to being fourteen and now I'm tiny." I grumble, rubbing my eyes angrily. Clint hushes me gently and bouncing me in his arms.

"I know kiddo, the worlds full of shit people." He mutters, kissing my head gently. "We're gonna make sure you're safe now and I'm sorry we missed this one." He says gently.

"We're gonna keep you safe and can I tell you a secret?" He asks me, I look at him unsure.

"A secret?" I ask gently, looking up at him unsure. I can keep secrets. I'm great at secrets! "I can keep it! what is it?" I ask tilting my head at him and he smiles a little.

"Ok Tones." He chuckles, brushing a thumb over my cheek and getting rid of the last few tears off my face. "Well, when Steve heard the words 'Four years old' He almost had a heart attack and demanded to come down and sit with you. I think you're gonna be his new kryptonite kiddo so get ready to bat those big eyes at him and I'm sure you'll get away with murder." He winks at me and I blush a little.

"You think?" I ask quietly, Clint just grins nodding his head. "Do you think Sam and Happy are gonna...gonna be nice when they're shopping?" I ask a little, Clint looks a little confused and shrugs. "I mean do you think they're gonna buy me stuff cause they'll think I want it or buy it cause it's funny?" Clint blinks and makes a little 'ah' sound and smiles.

"Honestly?" He asks and I nod. "Probably both." He says and I frown, he chuckles. "Oh please, if this was any of us you'd do the exact same thing." He tells me raising an eye-brow and I can't even deny it. The elevator stops at the common room and Clint chuckles. "Exactly, now come on, food and some nice new pajama's sound like what you need" Clint says easily taking me to a plastic bag and yanking out some grey pajama's covered in planes. "Nat ran next door and grabbed these from the kids shop along with some undies and socks so, looks like you're gonna be her little fighter pilot." He jokes and I huff a bit as he sets me on the floor and just yanks the shirt off my head.

"Clint!" I scream in shock and try to cover my self, Clint rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

"Oh please, this isn't anything I haven't seen before. I helped Sam babysit his nieces and nephews remember?" He chuckles and holds out the reaches in. "So, before you freak out. Your file said you sometimes had night time accidents until you where six so we're gonna do pull ups for a little while ok?" He tells me yanking out some Spider-Man pull ups.

"No! Not ok!" I yell annoyed, Clint gives me a calm look and I can tell he's letting me get away with a lot right now and that does sober me a little. "I...Clint I'm not wearing diapers. 'specially when they got Spider-Man on them! what would Peter think-and....and look at them they're...they're for little kids." I say upset and watch Clint take a deep breath, I think he's trying to keep Bucky's talk in mind from...oh god was it really only this morning?

"Ok kiddo. I'm gonna level with you." Clint says crouching in front of me. "We're gonna have to get used to this whole thing because you're not fourteen now. You think we were being over bearing and too caring then? You had enough independence that we didn't have to check up on you every thirty seconds but you're literally at the age where most kids are just starting Pre-K, this is new territory for everyone. You, me, Steve - everyone kid. And that means doing things you might not like - such as pull-ups - before you argue about that, understand we need to figure out if you're bodies gonna copy what it did the first time, so until we know how your body handles things you're gonna need to trust us..." He seems to have more of a speech planned but honestly I'm tired of listening and I also don't want Natasha or someone coming up with me Stark naked - yes I made a pun. - so I just roll my eyes.

"Just gimme the pull up." I grumble reaching out with one hand only for Clint to move it away from me.

"Ah, no. Step into it." He says holding it open with an eye-roll of his own. I glare a little, and step (More like stumble) into it, he pulls it up easily and then holds the bottoms out for me as well. We repeat this until I'm all dressed and he's happy. "Awe, you're cute." He teases and lifts me up onto his hip. "I'm gonna make you a bowl of soup again so hang tight." He says and moves to the sofa where he sets me onto what was basically blanket nest. I glare up at him as he shrugs and moves off to get the food, I shift and look around.

"How long till the others come up?" I ask curious, standing on the blankets and looking over the back of the couch as he moves around the kitchen, watching as he stirs the pot of soup from earlier as it warms up.

"Nat will be up in a minute promise. Sam and Happy will take forever clothes shopping - Wanda went out. Urm....Bucky and Steve...well thats up in the air. Bruce and Pepper are the same." He says easily. "But hey! you get to hang with me and Nat for a bit, how fun is that?" He asks happily, I give him a very 'really' look and huff, letting my self fall to the side on the sofa and wraps my self up in one of the blankets. He sighs a little and I hear him put the wooden spoon down. "I know it's not ideal Tones." He says gently and I glance up to see him leaning on the sofa with his arms crossed and looking at me with pity. "I'm really sorry bout this kid, I wish people would leave you alone." He mutters and runs a hand over my head. "I suppose though, it could be worse." He tells me, making me roll my eyes.

"The pots boiling Clint." Natasha's voice floats over and Clint squawks running over to the kitchen. Said red-head comes over and runs her hand through my hair as she moves past me. "How are you?" She asks sitting down next to me and moving the blankets around so I was in more of a nest than before. I huff and pout up at her.

"As fine as I can be seeing as I'm a toddler now." I grumble, Nat chuckles a little and wraps a blanket around me. "Don't laugh at me, you wouldn't like being this small again" I complain, she gives me a shrug.

"I dunno, being catered too and given things by just looking upset sounds like a pretty good deal." She teases a little. "But you're right. I'd hate it." She tells me, tucking the blanket a little bit more around me. "Now, lets actually watch some TV and eat whilst we wait for the return of our weird family." She tells me chuckling.

_Family? Maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Pajama's : https://www.google.com/search?bih=657&biw=1366&rlz=1C1CHBF_en-GBGB880GB880&hl=en&tbm=shop&sxsrf=ALeKk01XcEgX__RFynyK7-mMUowPIChMpA%3A1592170790309&ei=JpnmXtXEEpKjgQbMqJfQAQ&q=robot+pajamas&oq=Robot+pajam&gs_lcp=Cgtwcm9kdWN0cy1jYxADGAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgQIABAYMgYIABAFEB46BAgAEEM6BAgAEB5QtKIBWLnAAWDTywFoAHAAeACAAW2IAc0HkgEEMTEuMZgBAKABAaoBD3Byb2R1Y3RzLWNjLXdpeg&sclient=products-cc#spd=13976374274793742929
> 
> So yeah, Tony got hit by a new dose because of a lack of backround checks at the med floor. And I know, 'oh why not keep him at 14' but hear me out. Bucky and the team handling a teeny tiny Tony and having to get used to dealing with an even younger Tony than before. I feel like this works better.
> 
> And yes, spankings will still be a part of this series and Tony isn't going to be the only one who gets it. Theres a reason the series is called 'hot rod red' not 'Tony's red behind' - all are to be victims of red behinds at some point XD Even Bucky. So just sit back, relax and enjoy the fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clint's P.O.V**

I watched as Tony slept quietly on Nat's chest, her hand gently scratching his back as he slept. "He's adorable like this." I mutter, watching the sleeping four year old sucking his thumb quietly - a small smile tugging at my face. Natasha looks up and has a gentle smile on her face.

"I know...shame he's not going to stay this small." Nat mutters, that catches my attention and she chuckles her phone at me. I read the text from Bruce.

' ** _Green-Giant :_**

_So update on the drug used on Tony - the second one not the one that made him 14 - it's weak, a knock off version that's temporary. It'll last 24 hours at the most so I've told Sam and Happy to only grab a few things - We'll have teenage Tony back soon. Bucky and Steve weren't able to catch the agent that did this so we're on high alert, Pepper's fired the head of Med so she's dealing with that._

_P.S : Can't wait to see those lace panties_.'

"Lace..." I mutter, and god that'd be a pretty site - a pillow hits me in the head. "Owch-ok. Not the time to think like that." I grumble, relief hits me hard though. "Thank god he's not stuck as a four year old, I think he'd have an even bigger melt down than before...that and as much as I love tiny Tony, I cannot deal with a four year old having a tantrum." I joke, Nat rolls her eyes at me as I pass back her phone. "So what now? We got a sleepy sick four year old crashed out on the worlds hottest and deadliest assassin with no food currently in house and most of his guardians out and about...." I state leaning over the top of the sofa, watching the sleeping boy curl a little into her. Nat hums for a moment and tilts her head to me.

"My votes on ordering Chinese and getting him some chicken noodle soup whilst we wait for the others to come back. I'm betting the moment Steve gets to hold Tony he won't be putting him down." She smiles a bit and gently shifts him onto the pile of blankets from before and gently tucks one around him, I smile watching as he whines gently.  
"You know what's funny?" I ask her as she finishes up, she hums in my direction and I scratch my neck a little. "The fact that for months before Tony got shrunk - the first time - we as a team, a family had been talking about adopting a kid. Tony and Pepper had even made a list of pro's and con's of having kids in the tower...and then..." I sigh. "Then He gets captured. Captured and turned into this tiny, skinny fourteen year old that looks so close to crying every five minutes and needs his ass tanned to go along side it - not that Steve and Bucky didn't do it when he was an adult but..." I breath deeply, rubbing at my face a little. "Look at me, rambling like Peter does...What I'm trying to say is that the world works in a weird way." I mutter out, I go to continue my long winded talk about how weird our lives are when Nat comes out of no were and kisses me gently on the cheek.

"The worlds a mess and out family wouldn't be normal if we adopted some random kid - lets be real. Wouldn't be us if we didn't accidentally adopt a kid we found in a base or some other crazy place. Just happens that one of our team mates became our child." She tells me, brushing her thumb over my cheek. "Besides I bet you'd of made a great big brother to anyone, just cause Tony's the 'kid' now doesn't mean you can't still be the big brother we all knew you'd be - you might not be our lover Clint but you're family." She reminds me, I flush a little and look away.

"Ew Nat, you're being gushy. I'll tell Phil!" I squeak out, moving away from her as she starts trying to pinch my cheeks with a chuckle.

"He'll be proud I'm showing emotion!" She laughs lightly and tackles me to the floor - we slam heavily and freeze, listening in case Tony woke up which he hadn't. - We then continue with our slightly quieter wrestling on the floor.

We don't notice Pepper showing up with Bruce.

Or the fact they take a few pictures.

We do however notice that our 'family group chat' pings and it makes us stop enough to look at a picture of me and Nat fighting on the floor with Tony curled up asleep in the corner. Above it Pepper had written 'Can someone collect their agents? They're fighting again.' Natasha pushes me down quickly before turning to Pepper with a smirk, the other red head's eyes widen and she backs up. "Now Nat, sweetie. You would of done the same thin-ah no!" She laughs as Natasha launches her self onto Pepper - bringing her down to the floor and onto the ground as well.

"Hey-Hey!" Bruce snaps sternly, clapping his hands lightly. "Sleeping child barely a few feet away-if you're going to mess around do it in a bedroom-" His eyes widen as Nat all but starts dragging Pepper in the direction of Bruce's room. "Not my room-guys-" He follows behind them and it leaves me sitting here alone on the floor whilst a sleeping Tony sniffs in his sleep before burying him self back into the blankets.

"...How the fuck are you still asleep?" I grumble at him.

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

I was woken up to a soft gasp and large hands lifting me out of the warmth of the blankets, I let out a soft whine and try to squirm back to the warmth only to find myself resting on someones chest - someone who smells of sweat, grime and metal. "He's so small" Steve's voice whispers above me.

"Steve!" Clint hisses out. "You're going to get him dirty and wake him-come on man. You can cuddle him later when he's awake and you're not covered in sweat, dirt and blood." He scolds a little. "Even Bucky took a shower before coming up here so go on. Get." I feel a second pair of hands take my sides and move me onto their chest. I sigh annoyed as I accept that I was not going back to sleep now and open my eyes to purposely glare at Steve who Clint was awkwardly shooing away with his foot.

"I'm not a cat Clint-" Steve tries to complain but was ignored by Clint who just shakes his foot a little more violently. "You're going to twist your ankle Clint - come on I was just going to say-" I watch as Bucky - freshly showered and looking beyond done with the day - snatches Steve's ear, swats his ass twice and pushes him towards the bathroom.

"Ah-fuck Buck-" He squeaks out.

"Shower, food and then you can say hi. You're lucky you're not over my knee right now you little shit. Go on, get." He tells him annoyed, Steve all but runs out the room. "Now." He turns to Clint and holds out his hands in a grabbing motion. "Gimme." He demands him, Clint laughs a little and hands me to Bucky. I groan a little. "Oh shut up, you like being cuddled you little shit." He grumbles at me. "Look at you Tony. I didn't think you could get much smaller - or that your hair could be so curly." He chuckles gently tugging one of them with his flesh hand, I glare at him and try batting his hand with a huff. "Yeah yeah, grumpy boy. Lets get you some food then you, me and Clint can watch some cool shows yeah?" He says gently.

"You woke me up." I grumble out, Bucky rolls his eyes and looks to Clint with a 'really' look. "Don't ignore me, you woke me up. That's mean- I'm sick" I grumble out more, slamming my small fist on his chest with a huff. Bucky just chuckles a little.

"No, Steve woke you up. I just stole you from the grumpy needy old man, but I apparently picked up a grumpy, needy kid." He laughs as I pout in his hold. "Awe, don't pout." He mumbles, moving to the kitchen and grabbing another portion of soup from earlier. I scrunch up my face and he notices. "Sick of soup?" He asks, I give a small nod.

"Is all I've eaten since I got sick." I mumble annoyed, Clint laughs a little and smiles.

"I can order some Pizza if you want?" Clint says already looking ready to give the order, Bucky gives a nod and I grin. "Yes! Pizza!" He cheers, telling FRIDAY what was needed, Bucky rolls his eyes and takes me back to the sofa.

"What should we watch whilst we wait for the pizza?" He asks, flopping onto his back with me on his chest. "Because I'm feeling like Merlin or Doctor Who, a British show y'know?" He says easily and pats my back lightly. "Or would you rather watch some kids show like...PJ masks?" He grins at me, I glare at him with a huff.

"I wanna watch Once Upon a Time." I say crossing my arms, Bucky seems to think about it for two seconds before nodding.

"Sure. Friday, doll could you-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence before the first episode pops up. "You're lucky me and Nat are a little further ahead else I'd of told you no in worries it wasn't at least PG." He chuckles rubbing my back, we lay like that for a while before he asks a little loudly. "So, why are you wearing a pull up?" He asks tapping my butt once, I squeak and bury my head into his chest. "ok...Clint, Why's Tony wearing a pull-up?" He calls out. Clint hums and comes over, a chuckle escaping him.

"Most four year old's tend to struggle with bed-wetting. So we made sure that if Tony was one of them his sofa was spared." Clint says casually. "He dry or nah?" He asks, Bucky hums an affirmative answer. "Good, lets hope it stays that way." He jokes a little.

"Were's Nat?" Bucky asks and Clint must of signed him something because Bucky's chest gets warm under me and his face is flushed red. "Oh...nice, no invention for me or Steve?" He jokes a little, I look at them in confusion but Bucky points to the screen. "Shh watch Henry be annoying." He mutters, rubbing a hand over my back. He was about to say something else when Clint clicks his fingers like he remembered something important.

"Shit, that's right. Tony, Bruce had good news." Clint says easily and I look to him quietly. "This is temporary. You'll be back to your hormone fuelled teenage body by tomorrow afternoon so that'll be fun." Clint says happily. "So, if you can keep your pants dry for the night and not be embarrassed by every touch and teasing comment we can make this go nice and easy." Clint says happily, I take that information in quietly for a moment before tearing up, Bucky grunts and rubs my back as I slam my head into his chest and whimper. "Oh shit is he-" Bucky hushes him or me-one of the two, I can't tell but he starts talking as he rubs gently.

"He's relieved Clint. You just told him that 'hey guess who doesn't have to grow back up again.' You just told him he wouldn't have to go through Pre-school, elementary and middle school, he's glad." He chuckles, I sniffle and pull back a little.

"No high school either." I mutter, Bucky rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"I'm not arguing about this now, you know I think you should go to Peter's high school - it makes sense." He says sternly. "But we'll talk about that when you can actually argue with me without crying in frustration though I doubt our conversation will be tear-less when we talk." He tells me and I know what he means. I huff, pouting a little I burry my self further into his chest with a grumble. "Yeah yeah, I'm horrible." He grumbles before gently tapping my behind. "Now look, Henry's being annoying again." He tells me and I pout before finally looking back at the tv and deciding to ignore the two, Clint chuckles at me and joins us on the sofa.

"Poor thing really doesn't know how to express himself huh?" Clint asks, Bucky doesn't say anything as he turns his face back to the TV. "Oh good, you're both pouting." Clint jokes though shuts up when Bucky moves his hands from above me in a sign - the blonde moves back instantly, curling on the other side of the sofa. "You're being mean. Mean protective Bucky isn't fun." He complains lightly. Bucky Sighs setting me down and Clint immediately stands up. "Shit-no!" Clint squeaks as he tries to move away and Bucky just hooks his arm under his stomach and lifts him off the ground. "Bucky!" He yelps. Realising what was about to happen my eyes widen and I watch as Bucky lands four swats on his ass.

"Behave." He mutters, setting him back down. "Now, sit on the sofa quietly before I show you what it truly means to have a pain in your ass." He threatens, Clint nods his head quickly as he hides his whole blushing face in his hands. Bucky smirks ruffling his hair before turning to me. "That applies to you too Tony. Just because your four doesn't mean you're not above a spanking as well so you better be on your best behaviour." He warns sternly. I pout a little and cross my arms whilst looking at him.  
"But I'm ill." I complain, Clint snickers a little at that and I glare at him. Bucky rolls his eyes a little and chuckles. "It's true, I'm sick - I get to be a little misbehaved." I mutter, Bucky comes over and kisses my forehead.

"I know baby, all sick and gross and icky I bet you just need a sippy cup." He teases me and I glare at him. "that's it huh? A sippy cup of nice warm hot chocolate?" He asks, Clint laughs as I feel my face flush warmer and warmer with each word. "That's what I thought, don't try and pull the 'I'm a sick baby' card unless you're fully able to take the teasing and babying that'll follow." He chuckles, setting me back on the sofa."Down you go." He chuckles, I glare at the tv - deciding that I'm done listening to this conversation.

"Your mean." I grumble only to receive chuckles from the two men next to me.

_They're so mean._

******

** Bucky's P.O.V **

It's been about two hours after me and Steve had come back and we started watching his show, Tony crashed out again about twenty minutes later after eating a whole box of pizza. Me and Clint had kept a close eye on his temperature but Tony's body had ben through a lot, Bruce had figured he'd sleep a lot for the day - giving him time to rest up a bit. "He's so tiny." Steve mumbles resting on me, said giant blonde had his head in my lap as we watched the sleeping boy on all the blankets. "I can't believe he ate so much Pizza." He continues and that gets me to laugh. "Someone so small and he packs it away like it's air, that's terrifying." He gripes.

"Oh please, you packed away plenty when you where smaller." I remind him gently, Steve huffs a little. "You feeling ok? You took a nasty hit earlier." I mutter, Steve sighs and nods into my leg.

"Yeah, I got hit but I'll be fine Buck." He mutters, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Cho caught me just before I got in the shower and gave me a check up. Gave me the all clear so I'll be fine." He mumbles a bit, I chuckle a little. 

"That woman's going to carry a god-damn dart gun to get us to hold still for medical one day." I laugh a little, Steve groans more and burrows into my leg. "Hush your mouth, you're worse than Clint when it comes to Medical." I tell him, hearing Clint give a short shout. "Don't shout, we have a sleeping toddler." I warn him sternly, Clint grumbles a little. "Wanna repeat that?" I call, turning round to watch the younger blonde flounder for a moment, a piece of Pizza sticking out of his mouth. "that's what I thought." I mutter and turn back to the TV. The elevator pings quietly in the background, causing me to turn back to it - Wanda's in the doorway, looking a little unsure, I raise an eye-brow at her.

"You going to behave and control your temper?" I ask her seriously, I watch her nod a little as she nibbles her lip.

"I apologise for earlier. I shouldn't of gotten so upset." She apologises and sits on the chair opposite me and Steve, I don't miss the way Steve and Clint watch her every move. "It was wrong of me to get upset with him, I should of calmed my self and thought how my words would of hurt him. I will work on that." She says gently, I look her over. Not really trusting her but deciding to be the adult I nod.

"I hear you snap at him or you use your powers on him in anyway, you know what'll happen." I warn her before sighing. "That being said, your apology is accepted. Keep your word." I tell her, Steve grunts in agreement next to me. Wanda nods a little before squirming in her chair and looking unsure. "You realise you were lucky I didn't pull you over my lap earlier and spank you for being so disrespectful - you're still lucky I haven't done that as a reminder of how stupid and childish you're behaviour was this morning." I tell her, Steve squeezes my leg.

"You're being a little mean." Steve tells me gently, I glare at him a little. "Come on, she said sorry." He grumbles, I huff and lean back further into the chair. Wanda looks a little unsure but stands up.

"I'm going to go out does anyone want anything?" She asks, when we all answer no she leaves quickly. I sigh a little and scratch at Steve's head gently, he leans into it happily.  
"Like that Rogers?" I joke, Steve nods his head a little and sighs a bit. I look over at Clint who's still awkwardly standing just off from the sofa. "Clint if you don't get over here and lay down so I can also scratch your head then I'm about to drag your ass over here my self and make you lay down and accept it you-" Clint didn't let me finish as he vaults over the sofa's back and immediately rests his head in my lap. I roll my eyes and tap his head gently. "Hey, we talked about jumping over that." I remind him, Clint squirms a little and blushes. "Relax, I'm not that mean." I chuckle, scratching at his head now - He leans into it easily and sighs happily.

"He's like a puppy." Steve teases from my other knee, I swat his head gently and he grumbles. "Ow, ok that wasn't nice." He grumbles, Clint laughs from my other side and I hear a tell tale giggle from the floor. I look over to see Tony watching us from his blanket cocoon. 

"Well hello to you little man." Clint says, trying to wiggle off my lap to get to the giggling toddler, I stop him easily. "Buckyyyy" He whines, I let Steve up who picks Tony up instead. "Oh so he gets to go collect the mini scientist." He snarks, I give him a look and he sighs a little and pouts as Steve sits next to me with Tony on his own lap.

"Mario Kart?" Tony's voice asks and god we all melt at his big brown eyes.

"Ok, thats not fair. I thought Peter had big bambi eyes but lookit you." Clint coo's a little, I grin and nod along as Tony points to the Switch.

"Ok...a few games of Mario Kart." I tell him but point my finger at him. "But only a few, I know how frustrated you can get." I let him know, Tony pouts for a moment and nods his head a little. "Good - Steve grab the remotes." I order, the blonde man grumbles and sets Tony down on my free knee - who immediately tries pushing Clint's head off my lap so he can happily take it over - Clint however keeps his head firmly under my hand. "Tony." I warn him gently.

"If I gotta sit on your lap I want the whole lap." He tells me sternly and it takes a lot to keep the smile off my face. "I want the whole lap Bucky." He tells me, patting at my chest.

"Keep complaining and you're going to get his whole lap, in the worst possible way." Clint teases, I grin watching Tony pout. "I'm comfy Tones, just accept the knee you have." He tells him, cuddling into my leg awkwardly. Tony, however does not agree and pushes again.

"Anthony Edward Stark if you keep pushing Clint I'll give you something to be upset about." I warn him, Tony looks up at me with wide eyes and sticks his lip out in a pout.

"Good." Steve hands the remotes over to me. "Are you going to behave?" I ask him, Tony keeps his pout for a few more seconds before nodding. "Good, here's the remote. No tantrums ok?" I ask seriously, Tony nods his own head and leans into me with a huff.

_It was peaceful._

_But peace and Avengers doesn't last long._

******

I looked quietly at Clint as he squirmed in front of me, his face flushed as he fiddled with his shirt as I process what he said. "Can you repeat that for me?" I ask him seriously, his eyes look me over as he fidgets a little more. "I urm...I need you to repeat that Clint." I tell him, watching as Clint takes a deep breath.

"I want you to spank me." He squeaks out, Steve peaks out from the kitchen in shock and I almost laugh at how quickly Clint pales and then flushes bright red, I sigh a little and point to Steve.

"Steve, can you go to-" The mans already leaving the room quickly.

"I just remembered my canvas should be dried - I'll be in my studio" He calls already moving away from us towards his studio. "FRIDAY, no one else is allowed up here. Just us three and Tony!" I hear him tell the AI as he hurries his way away from us. I chuckle watching him leave before turning back to Clint and looking him over.

"Ok Clint, I need to know why you want specifically want me to spank you?" I ask gently, he flushes more and nibbles at his thumb nail quietly.

"I...I urm...I feel guilty about Tony...about everything-" He starts, stopping me from interrupting me. "I know it's not my fault-it's no ones fault but I feel guilty about it because it was my job to catch the hydra agent the first time and I failed...So I feel I need a spanking and I'd usually ask Phil but he's somewhere in Sweden - and I feel like I failed specifically you and Steve so..." He gulps a little and takes a deep breath. "Please spank me so I feel better." He asks me, I look at him quietly before taking a deep breath and looking him in the eyes.

"If I do this Clint understand this. I won't go easy. I usually do this for Steve and Bruce, they'll atest I don't go lightly even if it is a guilt spanking." I tell him calmly, Clint looks me over quietly before nodding.

"That's what I want. I don't want light swats here and there. I want something that'll....that-well-that-" He can't seem to get his words out but I nod easily.

"Ok Clint, I get it. You're after something that'll release you from the guilt you feel. Something Hard and fast." I tell him gently, Clint nods awkwardly and he looks a little unsure. "If you want me to stop because it's too much say Red ok?" I tell him, he nods again and I frown. "Say it Clint." I order him.

"R-red." He manages out, his eyes boring into the floor. "Red, see? I can do it-I will do it-just please-" He mumbles and I nod a little.

"Ok, lets do this. Are you ready?" I ask, taking note that he's shaking like a leaf in front of me. He nods a little but his hands are twitching and he looks like a nervous mess.

"Clint, I won't hurt you. Trust me on this, have I ever gone too far with Tony?" I ask, watching the man squirm before shaking his head no. "Then I won't go too far with you ok?" I promise, watching as Clint looks at me and nibbles at his lip.

"Ok.." He mumbles, I nod and gently undo his jeans before gently tugging them down to his knee's, I pause and keep my gaze focused away from his front. "I urm.." His voice is five octaves higher as he fiddles with one of the many holes on his boxers. "Been kinda busy to shop for-well-its-" He's stuttering and I roll my eyes leading him over my lap and resting my metal hand on his back.

"It's overwhelming to go shopping for things when your used to not being able to pay" I say easily, he'd explained before how poor he was as a kid. "No need to explain." I tell him and wait for him to stop shaking before gently pulling his thread-bare boxers down so they rested just below his sit-spots. I make a mental note to get his size from Phil to go shopping at some point for him, handing him a cushion I almost chuckle as he hides his face in it. "I'm going to start now ok?" I tell him, rubbing his back lightly as I watch him nod. I raise my flesh hand and swat his cheek once, twice and then a third time - deciding that the last swat was the correct strength for him. I set into an easy rhythm and start the first circuit.

"Ah! Ow-" He whimpers out, I keep an eye on him though and take a deep breath deciding to start a small lecture for him. "I'm sorry." He tells me as I swat away, "I tried-I tried so hard and he still got in and I know it's not my fault." He whimpers out. "But I look at Tony and just felt so...so out of control" He cries out a little as I hit a sensitive spot.  
"Clint. This whole thing wasn't your fault." I start off, landing a few harder ones on him. "You did your best and we can't always stop things - no matter how hard we try. We all hold some part of responsibility for what happened and I will not sit here and listen to you blame your self for something that you tried to stop." I move to his sit spots, noting how red his ass was already and mentally storing away the fact he apparently bruises and marks easily. "You did everything you could Clint. You chased the first scientist for three days and dedicated so much time trying to prevent any more harm from coming - You are not to blame for any of this." I tell him, watching at the man breaks down in my lap, crying openly as I lecture him. "There we go Barton." I tell him softly. "You weren't the only agent on the case Clint, So don't take all the blame. You did your best and you aren't to blame for anything am I understood?" I ask easily. He nods his head gently and whimpers more. "OK Clint, I'm almost done. Can you count the last few for me?" I ask him, not wanting to push him too much in case talking was too much, he nods his head quickly and easily as I swat him once.

"One" He whimpers out as I swat again. "T-two" His leg kicks out a little more. "Three-ow" He gasps out and I decide to end at five. I swat him two more times. "Ow! four! five-" He whimpers as I rest one hand on his ass and the other rubs his back. 

"There we go." I tell him, watching as he pants out a little as he clings to the cushion in front of him. "You did well Clint. So well." I tell him gently, helping him up as Clint sobs. I pull him into a gentle hug and hush him. "It's ok Clint." I mumble, kissing his head before scrunching up my face. "Oh, that's a...when did you last wash your hair?" I ask, sticking my tongue out a little and turning my head away. "I got a taste of sweat and your hairs crusty." I tell him and grin as he laughs into my chest. "Oh so it's funny that you smell?" I joke, watching as he pulls back, his face is covered in tear tracks and flushed red but he looks a lot better. "Now, come on. I'm sure a nice long bath and crawling into bed sounds like a dream to you." I gently nudge him up and awkwardly pull his boxers up for him.

"T-thanks Bucky."He mumbles softly, I smile and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow, you and me are going clothes shopping. No if's, and's or buts, you need them got it?" I tell him, watching as he flushes and nods his head. "Now go get ready for bed. You'll stay in tony's room tonight ok?" I tell him, watching as the man just nods again and wonders off towards our bathroom.

It didn't take too much longer before Tony was back to his fourteen year old self and up to mischief. But that's a story for another time.


End file.
